The proposed AIDS International Research and Training Program (AITRP) is the collaborative effort between the University of South Florida (USF) and the Vadodara Medical College (VMC), Gujarat, India. The purpose of this initiative is to strengthen and sustain, through collaborative research and training, the capability of Indian scientists to undertake HIV research and prevention efforts with a focus on youth infected and at risk for HIV. This multidisciplinary training program will include training in epidemiological, clinical, socio-behavioral, and prevention issues in HIV/AIDS. The research goals are to define the scope of the epidemic in youth in India including co-morbidities, and the unique social and cultural factors which impact this vulnerable population. Through mentored research the applicants will elucidate factors linked to HIV/AIDS acquisition and transmission to better understand, investigate, and control the HIV/AIDS epidemic among youth in India. They will define the unique biologic, developmental and immunologic aspects of adolescents in India which may impact treatment of HIV and its co-morbidities such as tuberculosis, malaria, hepatitis, substance abuses and mental health disorders. Training will include long-term masters level training in the US, intermediate-term certificate level training online to those in India, and short-term trainings both in India and the US. Training will be tailored to the needs of qualified Indian scientists, academicians, and health care professionals who have a strong commitment to HIV/AIDS research and/or prevention or who are currently working on HIV/AIDS health-related issues. The intermediate training is particularly targeted to reach a large number of Indian trainees and those who have work assignments that do not facilitate training outside India. This program will promote new HIV/AIDS research that complements and facilitates existing national and international research endeavors and establishes long-term collaborative relationships between US and Indian investigators.[unreadable]